The disclosure generally relates to operational efficiency including airline operational efficiency evaluation. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and system that predicts the impact of possible modifications in a baseline air traffic scenario.
There is no tool available today that accurately and consistently compares the operational efficiency of an actual air traffic scenario with an alternative synthetic scenario (“what-if” scenario).
Therefore, there is a need for a tool that is capable of predicting the impact that modifications in the air traffic context would have on airline operational efficiency.